


10 minutes

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Ninjago, Romance, Spicy, gay boys, glaciershipping - Freeform, making out on a teachers desk, slightly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: Zane and Cole have a ten minute break before they have to get back to teaching. Might as well make the most of it ;) Rated T for explicit making out, and brief suggestive language, but nothing beyond that. Glacier one-shot
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	10 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! 
> 
> This was initially supposed to just be very cute and fluffy, but it turned out a little spicier than I'd intended XD Oh well! It's still cute!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This takes place right before season 3 back when the Ninja were teachers at Wu's school. I'd say that in this fic specifically, Cole's around 18 and Zane is... who knows XD Also, before you ask, this is probably going to stay a one-shot, I don't plan on continuing it.
> 
> Rated T for explicit making out, but nothing beyond that

"...And remember, six times seven equals forty-two, it's simple if you memorize it!"

Zane sighed as the children of his class clamored out of the room, rushing for break. Teaching math was harder than he'd ever expected.

He grabbed the cloth on his desk and had just begun wiping his chalk board clean when he heard someone come in the door.

"I am afraid that it is currently break at the moment," Zane started. "So unless you you have a question about the lesson, I would suggest-"

But when Zane turned around he was not met with the gaze of a student, instead he was pleasantly surprised with the presence of the Earth Ninja.

"What is it you would suggest, Zane?" Cole asked with a smirk, waggling his bushy eyebrows.

A soft smile crept up on the Nindroid lips at the sight of his friend. Then again perhaps boyfriend was more appropriate considering the circumstances. Zane was still unsure whether to continue classifying Cole as a "friend" anymore, for as the past three months their relationship had taken quite the intimate turn.

"We have a few minutes until breaks over," Cole said, his voice low, his smile never faltering.

"Ten minutes, to be exact," Zane said.

Cole closed the classroom door behind him and stepped closer towards the Nindroid.

"That's good enough," Cole whispered before he was cut off by Zane's lips on his. The Master of Earth wrapped his arms around Zane's middle pulling him close.

Their kiss started out gentle at first, but slowly became more passionate as their emotions grew more intense. Zane's processor didn't seem to be working properly, despite the results to his self diagnostic proving everything was fine. His brain felt fuzzy and warm, as he moved his mouth against Cole's.

It was strange. Zane had never felt this way with anyone before. After he had found out he was an android, or rather Nindroid, Zane had felt so apart from the others, no matter how accepting they were. But when he was with Cole, that all changed. Every moment he spent with Cole made him feel more human, more valid, more real. He felt loved when he was with Master of Earth. He couldn't help but love him back.

When they'd first gotten together, Zane had been amazed and elated that his, for better words, crush returned his feelings. It started with simple kisses, awkward conversations, but the relationship quickly grew more serious over the next month. Now they snuck kisses at lunchtime, cuddled close close at night. They hadn't exactly done it yet, but things were still very passionate.

The two boys waltzed back to the center of the room where Cole then pinned Zane between himself and the desk. Zane hummed in pleasure as the Earth Master pushed against his hips. Slipping his hand under Cole's sweater, Zane could feel the muscles of the Earth Ninja's toned stomach. It was amusing that despite Cole's diet of nothing but sweets, he still retained thick muscles, much to the others frustration. The fact was that Cole's metabolism levels were just very high, which would explain how he could eat cake for days and hardly gain any weight.

Cole groaned into Zane's mouth, kissing him harder. They both knew that this couldn't go very far as they only had a few minutes until break was over, but that didn't keep their 10 minutes from being any less enjoyable.

Cole leaned Zane down further on the desk, straddling his waist as he did so. Zane darted his tongue out against the brunettes teeth, amused that Cole tasted like a stolen pudding cup.

Never in a million years did Zane imagine they'd be the kind of couple to make out on a teachers desk, but at that moment, there was no where else he'd rather be than right here, kissing Cole with all his being.

Things were about to get even hotter as Cole ran his hand up the Nindroid's thigh, however it was short lasted when Zane felt himself slip off the edge of the desk.

Their make out turned into yelps and pain as both boys fell off the desk and onto the floor. Cole winced in pain at the force of the fall and the impact of a Nindroid on top of him.

Zane couldn't help but laughed into Cole's shoulder, suddenly feeling a bit silly at falling onto the floor.

Cole was also giggling, and gasping for air, whether it was from the air being knocked out of him or the intense lack of oxygen one got from kissing ones boyfriend, Zane didn't know.

When both of them had stopped chuckling, Cole said out of no where, "I love you."

Zane raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked at Cole's statement. When the Nindroid said nothing Cole turned a deep shade of red and sputtered, "I- I'm sorry, that was kind of sudden-"

"No," Zane interrupted him. Although he did not expect it, Zane was still very happy that they had reached this point. "I love you too," he said. Three words, so simple yet so powerful.

"Really?" Cole asked.

Zane smiled and nodded. Zane leaned down, their lips connecting once again.

Both of them were too busy with each other to hear the foot steps and loud voice of the Fire Ninja coming down the hall.

"...And that is why there will be no more slime or putty allowed in my classroom!" Kai was saying. "We'll just have to ask Zane if we can borrow his room for my presentation until I get that mess cleaned-"

Kai walked into the classroom without bothering to knock and stopped short at the sight of his brothers engaged in a furious make out on the ground. Cole and Zane yelped at the sudden intrusion, jumping apart quickly, both looking tussled; Cole's lips were red and slightly swollen, Zane's bow tie hung loosely around his neck, and both their sweaters twisted weirdly around their torsos.

Zane cleared his throat awkwardly as both he and Cole attempted to straighten themselves out. Kai stood there, gapping, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Finally Kai composed himself again and turned to the class behind him, who luckily hadn't gotten a clear view of the classroom.

"Uhhh," Kai started. "I- I need to talk with Mr. Zane and Mr. Cole for a moment, how about you kids go play or something."

The kids didn't need to be told twice, and ran off to go play. Kai turned back to his brothers, looking a bit flustered.

"What. the hECK. was tHat!?" Kai said finally.

"Well, you see, Kai," Cole said, holding back a snigger. "When two people love each other very much-"

"nO!" Kai said, turning red as his old gi. "StoP! I DON't neED thE DETAILS!"

Kai pinched his nose and Zane suppressed an embarrassed chuckle.

"So," Kai said. "You two, are together?"

Zane and Cole looked at each other, both clearly trying hard not to laugh, before turning back to Kai, simultaneously making pathetic jazz hands and saying lamely, "Suuuurrprrriiiiise!"

Kai looked at them both incredulously and before saying, "Okay. This is new, alright. Uhhh... W-well next time," he said, "Do, whatever you were doing, somewhere more private! Talk about PDA..."

"Actually, Kai," Zane said, smirking. "We WERE in a private spot until you barged in on us."

Kai huffed and said, "You know what? I- I have a presentation, I have to do, so... goodbye!"

He slammed the door, bright red in the face and still very flustered.

Cole and Zane both started giggling again after their brother left.

"I guess our secret is out, huh?" Cole said, smirking.

"I suppose so," Zane concluded. "You know... Since Kai's going to be dealing with the kids, I suppose we'll have a few extra minutes, won't we?"

Cole smiled slyly.

"Well then, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you can just pretend that all that Pixane and love triangle stuff didn't happen in this universe, just imagine Cole and Zane go on to be sweet boi's, deeply in love and very happy :) Unlike many of my Jaya stories, I won't torture this poor underrated couple.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
